Addictive
by shucksguts
Summary: She gets picked up by a straggler named Cristopher. Cristopher is obviously hiding something. When they meet up and decide to visit Cris' old family, all hell breaks loose. Emmett x female OC, Rosalie x male OC. M for sexual situations and language.
1. Chapter 1

I realize I have another story going (Three; Once Upon a Time fanfic) but I couldn't get this story idea out of my head. Everything was pretty much inspired by the song Addictive by Royal Republic.

* * *

She was just a stupid little girl, just as her mother had said. She knew this much because instead of being inside her home, where it was safe, warm, and bright, she was wandering the streets. She and everyone else knew of the disappearances of people who wandered at night, yet she was determined. Disappearing at night seemed a far better life than the one that awaited her at home. She knew she was stupid for playing around with fate like she was, but she was tired of being degraded by her mother and her stepfather and her step older brother. Life there was horrible and she needed to get away, get far, far away so that she might have a chance at a better life. Disappearing be damned, she wanted somewhere better, somewhere she wouldn't have to worry about the lock on her door holding up.

She pulled her wool-lined leather coat tighter to her body and sighed softly at the feeling of a box pressing against her bust. Carefully she opened the bust pocket and pulled out a carton of cigarettes. She opened it slowly and groaned as she realized there was only one left, which meant she would have to try and get someone to buy cigarettes for her. She had no money, something she had unhappily forgotten to collect from her home. So like the idiot she was, she was left with one cigarette, a half used lighter, and her wool-lined leather coat. She was only eighteen and while she could afford the cigarettes, she had no money to buy them.

"Great, just… great." She groaned as she pushed the cigarette to her lips and lit the cancer stick. Slowly, she took a greedy inhale and paused as her lungs burned, causing a soft tingle to run down her throat as she slowly and reluctantly let the smoke spill from her mouth and nose. "Looks like I'm gonna have to quit." She snorted at this notion, her eyes rolling as she leaned back against the brick wall of the convenience store she was now stationed outside of. She was certain that even if someone tried to kidnap her for whatever reason there was, being close to the convenience store would make her less of a likely target.

Taking in another drag, she felt her stressed mind relax some as she held the empty carton in her hands before tossing it onto the ground and stomping on it.

"Hey!" She jumped and looked around from her spot next to the convenient store, her legs tensing as she prepared to run. Instead she found a rather handsome looking young fellow. He was tall, or at least he seemed tall seeing as she barely made it to five foot, two inches. She was on the shorter side, so most people seemed taller than her, she found.

"Yeah, what's up?" She frowned as she took another eager drag from her cigarette and watched as the man stepped closer to her. From this point she could see he had dark brown eyes that pretty much looked black and messy red hair that framed his pale face. He also seemed to have scruff lining his cheeks and chin and despite all of her instincts telling her to run, she couldn't help, but find him rather attractive.

"You got another one of those?" He seemed friendly enough, she figured it wouldn't hurt to let him stand near her. Plus the convenience store doors were all of five feet away, all she needed to do was scream and someone was bound to hear her.

"Sadly no, this is my last one…" She frowned as she looked at the partially smoked cig and pouted. She was going to miss having those… She took another drag and let the smoke spill from her nostrils.

"Shame. I actually got some money. I won't lie, I just came over here because I saw you drop the carton and figured I'd be kind enough to buy you another?" He grinned at this and she could feel her face flush from the kindness. Her grey eyes narrowed slightly as she stared at her current cigarette and wondered if she dare to take the man's offer.

"That… would actually be really nice. I smoke Winston 100s. Thanks for this." She smiled at him as she watched him nod happily and jog inside to get the cigarettes. She felt herself smile as the stress that once filled her head slipped away. Sure, she would have preferred to have the money to buy food or drinks, seeing as she bailed from her home, but she still wanted to satisfy that delicious craving deep in the pit of her lungs. She watched as the man jogged back out with two cigarette cartons. One was Winston 100s, and the other a pack of Camel Lights. Her brow quirked at the different cartons, but her curiosity was diminished as the man tossed her the Winston 100s.

"Wow… Thank you!" She grinned happily as she pocketed the carton and continued to savour the taste of the nicotine she breathed into her lungs.

"You're welcome and if you don't mind me asking; what's your name?" She perked up at the sound of his voice, watching as he pocketed his own carton of cigarettes. She let out a soft sigh at his question as she pulled her cigarette from her lips and let it hang there limply.

"Jacquline, but most call me Jack or Jackie." She shrugged as she flicked the butt of her cigarette, causing the ashes to fall to the ground below.

"Nice name! I'm Cristopher, but my friends call me Cris." He offered his name to her as she nodded slowly and brought the cig back up to her lips so that she could take another hit.

"Well, nice to meet you Cris." She smirked up at him and almost laughed at the elation on his face as she used his nickname. While she felt relaxed around Cris, her instincts continued to scream at her to run away, and run fast, but she couldn't bring herself to flee. Cris seemed so nice and even bought her a new pack of cigarettes.

"Nice to meet you too, Jackie. So… what brings you out so late?" He tilted his head and seemed to decide to lean against the opposite brick wall of where she leaned against the wall.

"Well… Got tired of home, you know? So I decided I'd leave. Can't call it running away because I am eighteen, after all. And my parents have been expecting this for a while, I bet. Chances are they won't even call the police. I mean, how fucked up is that? You think they would care, but no, all because my older brother is the perfect child…" She sighed and paused a moment, her cheeks flushing as she realized she had rambled. "Sorry about rambling, just… rather frustrated. I think I should have planned leaving a little better." She laughed to herself as she pinched off the ashes, leaving her with a little less than half a cigarette to smoke for later.

"What about you? Surely a guy as cute as you can't be out here because he's running away too." She grinned as Cris seemed to begin to fidget. Instantly she felt her spine straighten and her relaxed mood left her body. Something wasn't right about the situation, she could tell just by how Cris seemed to grow tense and fidgety.

"Well… I got bored just hanging out at home, so I decided to do a cigarette run and I saw you and I dunno, I figured you were cute, so I offered some help…" She felt herself relax instantly. He had only been nervous, but he seemed to be telling the truth, which earned a smile from her. She could appreciate the honesty in him.

"Well, thank you for your help. I need to get started looking for a place to sleep… I don't got any money so I'm pretty screwed." She sighed as she ran a light tanned hand through her brown hair. She definitely needed to get her hair cut if she was going to be homeless. Having long hair would make things far more difficult than it needed to be.

"Well, if you don't mind me being forward, would you like to come back to my place? Well, a motel, actually, but it's more than likely better than sleeping on a bench or something…" Cris smiled nervously at her as she took his offer into consideration. The man had been nice enough to buy her cigarettes and he seemed pretty honest. Her instincts must have been triggered because of the disappearances she had been hearing about. But from each tale of the disappearances, the people seemed to fight whomever it was, and there was no way it could be someone like Cris. He seemed too kind and a bit more lanky, so it would be hard for him to drag people anywhere.

"That would be really fuckin' nice, actually. I'm gonna owe you a ton once I can get back on my feet…" Jackie chuckled at this before she pushed off of her spot on the wall and looked to Cris curiously. "What, figured I'd say no? You're cute and you seem trustworthy, so why not? Just lead the way." She grinned as Cris seemed shocked, before he shook his head and grinned. Quickly he jogged over to his car, a grey two door Toyota Tacoma truck, and happily unlocked and opened the passenger door. Jackie eagerly climbed inside and buckled up as Cris did the same and drove off towards the motel he was staying at.

"So, Cris, what brings you to this shitty neck of the woods?" Jackie peered over at Cris as he drove and shrug his shoulders. "Just along the way, I guess. Guess there aren't many sights to see, huh?" Cris smirked at this as Jackie laughed and shook her head. "Nothing, nada. Just a few residential areas, a few motels, and an abundance of fast food places and convenience stores and that's it. Pretty much the ideal place to be described as Bumfuck Egypt." Jackie sighed and shrugged as she rolled down the passenger window and slumped down into the seat of Cris' truck. She could faintly smell cigarettes and an odd cologne.

Finally the truck came to a stop and both Cris and Jackie jumped from the car. Cris eagerly opened his motel room, ushering Jackie inside and as soon as she saw one of the beds, she collapsed onto it and groaned happily.

"What's with the two beds?" She lifted her head from the comforter and looked over towards Cris. He frowned at her question and let out a long sigh. "My last... travel mate and I didn't really agree, so I told them to hit the road, and they did, but this works out cause then we don't have to be awkward and share a bed." Cris grinned and Jackie formed a fake pout. "And here I was expecting we'd share... Joking. Thanks a ton for this." She sighed as she kicked off her vans. The shoes were useless when it came to standing around and walking everywhere rubbed the back of her ankles raw. At least they looked good.

"I think I'm gonna crash for tonight. Had a busy day." Jackie sighed as she pulled off her coat and let it fall to the floor next to the bed before she lid into the comfort and warmth of the bed. She had to admit, for being a shitty motel, the beds sure were comfortable.

"I think I'll join you on that note." Cris grinned as he took off his own shoes and darted into the bathroom, only to step out moments later with a pair of sweats on. He climbed into the other bed and moved to sleep on his stomach. Carefully he watched as Jackie quickly fell into a deep slumber and got up from his bed. He slid on his shoes and disappeared for a while. Jackie was unaware of this due to her heavy sleeping. Cris returned hours later, his eyes a soft golden color as he slid into his bed and pretended to sleep for the next few hours until Jackie woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

I figure the events of Twilight will be pushed forward by a few years, so Bella would be seventeen/eighteen at around 2010-ish (so five more years after the original timeline) while what is currently taking place in this fanfic is more around 2008-ish (meaning Jacqueline and Cristopher currently are in 2008). Hope that's alright! Everyone is the same age and whatnot, just making things take place a bit more in the future. Also the story will pick up after the next chapter, I promise!

* * *

Jackie let out a loud yawn as she woke up, her arms stretching above her head before she noticed two very obvious things. One, she slept in her clothes, which wasn't something she usually did. Two, her room smelled heavily of cigarettes and her parents forbade her from smoking the damn things, even though she did. Her eyes snapped wide open as she looked around the room before looking over at Cris who began to put out his cigarette in an ashtray. Suddenly the events from the night before came flooding back and her panicking faded away.

"Mornin'. You can go ahead and use the shower and I can go clean your clothes, if you like." Cris smiled towards Jackie as she considered letting the man who she had just met take care of her. It was insane. She was insane. She must have been drunk or smoking something other than nicotine if she really had come back to this man's motel room to sleep. The fact she woke up in the same place, with her clothes on, and that she could remember the previous night clearly was rather soothing, though. Cris could have easily taken advantage of her, instead he let her sleep and kept to his word.

"That would be really nice, actually. You think we can stop by my house at around twelve? No one is home and I should be able to crawl through my window. I figure me not making it home last night was enough evidence I'm done with their shit. So it isn't like I can go waltzing in like I still live there." Jackie sighed as she ran a hand through her hair and reluctantly left the comfort of the motel bed. "Sounds good, just… leave your clothes outside the door and I'll make sure they get washed quickly, alright?" Cris smiled as Jackie nodded and slid inside of the bathroom. She took off every article of clothing before wrapping a towel around herself and setting them just outside the door.

"I got 'em!" Cris called as she let out a relieved sigh and hopped into the shower. She washed herself for what felt like an hour before she was done and left to wait for her clothes. She was surprised to find that just as she dried herself off that there was a knock to the door, followed by a, "your clothes are washed and clean!"

Carefully, she peaked out and gripped her folded clothes and tugged them on before finally exiting the bathroom.

"Thanks so much for everything, Cris." She sighed as she pulled her jacket on and dug out her lighter and her carton of cigarettes. Carefully she tapped the box against her palm, then opened the pack and slid one of the deliciously hazardous sticks and pushed it between her lips. She closed the carton and pocketed it.

"It's really no problem. If I were in your situation, I know I'd like it if someone could help me out." Cris grinned as she smirked and nodded before stepping out the front door. She shivered from the brisk cold and lit up her cigarette. Mentally she cursed as she recalled the half smoked cigarette in her pocket, but decided to forget it for the time being. She already lit her current cigarette, the other one would be a treat to her future self when she inevitably smoked all of her cigarettes and forgot about it long enough.

Jackie was a bit surprised by the fact Cris did not join her once and instead stuck to staying inside. She finished up her cigarette and carefully made her way back inside, only to notice the bathroom was taken and the shower was on. Letting out a snort, she flopped down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling in the meantime. She felt bad for taking so much from Cris already and she had no way of paying him back. Part of her wondered if she was going to be able to spend more time with him and go along with him to wherever it was they were going to go. Or was it a one time thing? She had been so deep in thought she hardly noticed Cris exit the shower in new clothes and flop on the other bed.

"You seem pensive." Cris chuckled as Jackie snapped upwards, her cheeks flushing as she looked away from him and chewed at her lower lip.

"The hell does that mean?" She pouted towards the man, her arms crossing over her chest. She hated feeling ignorant, and obviously Cris was a man of intelligence, where she was a silly teenager attempting to be a grown up when she had little more than the clothes on her back.

"Pensive? You don't know what that means?" Cris stared at her, shock written across his face as Jackie felt her cheeks flush brightly. Quickly she looked away from him and nervously tugged on the comforter provided on the bed.

"You really don't know what that means… Well, uh… It means you seem deep in thought." Cris offered with a smile as Jackie nodded slowly and let out a long sigh.

"I don't pay much attention in school, never really have. I was more about just… doing what I wanted and you can see where it's gotten me." Jackie let out a soft sigh as she ran a hand through her hair, her eyes squeezing shut as she tried to fight off the feeling of regret. She wished she had paid attention in school, then she wouldn't have seemed like such a fool, and maybe she would have been the golden child instead of her stupid older step brother.

"Ahh, understandable." Cris smiled and Jackie could only sigh and turn so she was facing him.

"I got a question… Do you mind if I tag along for a while? I mean, feel free to say no, you've been an amazing help to me for the night and I'd hate to add on any baggage or anything like that…" Jackie twitched at her spot on the bed and felt anxiety bubble up her throat before Cris grinned and chuckled happily.

"Of course! Seeing as my other traveling companion had to do what they did, I'd love to have you along." Cris smirked as he lifted his head and looked at Jackie and for a moment she froze. Hadn't his eyes been dark brown? She could distinctly recall him having brown eyes, yet now his eyes almost seemed bronze in color. She pursed her lips and sat up, her eyes narrowing carefully.

"Do you have like, some eye defect?" She paused as she looked to Cris, who seemed to stop breathing altogether before he let out a nervous laugh. "Why do you say that?" He arched a brow as he lifted his head to stare at Jackie as she snorted and rolled her eyes. She might not have been intelligent, but she still wasn't stupid. "Your eyes. I swear they were dark brown last night, but now… now they're like.. bronze, almost? Like a weird amber-brown, but… brighter?" She paused a moment, contemplating if she had used the right words before deciding that her words did make sense.

"I think it was just because it was dark. My eyes kinda do that in the dark, but in the light they look amber." He shrugged and slid from his spot on the bed and Jackie did the same. "Anyway, you said something about picking up clothes? Why don't we get on with it?" Cris grinned and Jackie sighed at the thought of officially leaving her home. "Yeah, might as well." She sighed as she and Cris climbed into the truck.

She gave him directions all the way to her home and she felt uneasiness tighten in her chest. Something was going to go wrong, she could just feel it. Usually her instincts were really, really good, they were almost like a sixth sense at times. Finally they came to a stop and she felt extremely reluctant to go into her home.

"What're you waiting for?" Cris peered over towards Jackie as she clenched her fists tightly together and swallowed down her apprehension. Everything would be fine. She was just letting her nerves get the better of her.

"Nothing, just… If I'm not back in ten minutes, come check on me, alright?" Taking a big gulp of air, she darted from the truck and headed towards her window of the house. She carefully removed the screen and pried the window open and slid inside. Her room was the same stark white as the rest of the house with just a simple twin bed, dresser, and closet. It was a typical room, but nothing about it screamed that it belonged to Jackie. It was simply a place she slept, not a home.

She worked quickly, emptying her dresser and closet into her old school backpack. She had just finished stuffing in her clothes when she heard her door creak and the very particular sound of a shotgun cocking. Her breath hitched as she turned around slowly, her hands in the air as her older brother pointed a gun at her chest with a smirk.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged back in. I'm sure you know, trespassers and thieves aren't allowed and seeing as I have a gun and you don't, I suggest you put the backpack down and leave." He smirked at her with such cockiness she thought she might just punch him by looking at his face. "Look, Danny, it's obviously me, Jackie. I'm just picking my stuff up and I'll head out. We don't have to cause any trouble. This will be the last you see of me, I promise it." Jackie felt her heart pick up in pace as her step brother got that horrible smirk he wore everytime he did things to her. She felt her blood boil as she stepped back from him. Her instincts told her to shift to the right and she did as the shotgun went off, only to clip her right shoulder and cause her to scream from the pain.

"Sorry, I don't like listening to trespassers and thieves. Unlike some people, I don't like listening to the scum of the earth." Jackie's brother let out a sinister chuckle as he cocked the gun again and she began to climb out the window of her room. Her instincts screamed at her to move to the right again and as soon as she could, she did. The gun went off again and she felt a horrid pain in the right of her chest. She quickly fell forward and was shocked to see Cristopher move at an alarming speed. He made his way over to her brother and hit him over the head until she saw red.

She could feel the pain, but she felt strangely numb and cold. Once Cristopher was finished, he ran over towards her and looked at her with such a pleading gaze she actually felt guilty for getting shot, twice.

"I'm so sorry about this Jackie. You're just… too nice and I hate being lonely." Cris paused a moment as he moved her leather jacket to the side and suddenly bit into her neck, but she was already so numb she could hardly feel the tearing of her skin. She whimpered softly as Cris picked up her backpack and lifted her up. All she wanted to do was sleep away the day, but Cris was intent on keeping her awake. He set her in the passenger seat of his truck and slid in with her. He took off quickly, and Jackie could hardly pay attention as the buildings grew less and less in number until there was nothing, but country side. When they finally stopped, there was hardly any light and all Jackie could think about was where Cris' duffel bag of clothes was.

"Jackie, please don't hate me… I need you to sleep now, okay? Your bleeding has seemed to stop, but what's coming up won't be pleasant." Cris' voice seemed to take on a sad note and Jackie once again felt guilty for getting herself shot. Reluctantly, she closed her eyes and let her body relax.

While it only felt like a few minutes to Jackie, it had actually been a full day before the pain started up. Her eyes snapped wide open as she thrashed around the passenger's seat, crying out in pain as she felt her body grow cold beneath all of the pain. Her heart felt like a jackhammer and it didn't seem like it was going to stop anytime soon. The pain seemed to go on for days, weeks, months, years before it finally ended, along with the beating of her heart. Suddenly she could smell everything around her from the oil, water, and gas in the car to the smells of the plants growing around where Cris' car was parked. She could also smell Cris and what she had thought had been an odd cologne from before was actually his natural scent.

"Cris… What's going on?" She was surprised that her voice sounded a lot smoother than she would have expected and as she looked down she found herself gasping. Her once golden tanned skin grew somewhat pale, but still retained the same golden sheen it had. Her body pretty much felt the same as it had, but she was certain something had changed. Quickly she moved to bring down the visor to look at the mirror, but found it cracked as she moved it. Her eyes grew wide at her new strength before she lifted the broken visor and flipped the mirror open. Her eyes, which had once been a soft grey were now red. They almost glowed. She was also shocked to find that she was stunningly beautiful. Her usually dull brown hair was now more full of life and had hints of golden brown highlights, but overall it remained the same color.

"I'm so sorry Jackie, I just… Your brother attacked you and you seemed like such a nice person, I just, I couldn't let you die!" Cris sighed and slumped downwards in his chair as Jackie stared over at him and let out a light sigh.

"It's fine, just… what am I exactly and why does my throat burn so fucking badly?" Jackie whimpered softly as she patted her throat. She thought she might have to drink a million gallons of hot tea just to make the burning go away.

"You're thirsty, for blood. I'm a vampire. You are too, I changed you because I didn't want to see you die. Your brother had shot your shoulder and then clipped your side and you were bleeding so much I thought you were going to die and your heart was moving so fast I just-" "Cris, it's fine. I'm just… I need to get use to the idea that vampires actually exist…" Jackie sighed as she cut Cris' rambling off before she shook her head. How was she taking this so easily? The idea that vampires existed was crazy, but her eyes were bright fucking red and they were glowing somewhat. She couldn't feel anything on her eyes, so she was certain there were no contacts and she couldn't deny that she had changed, plus she couldn't feel the comforting beat of the heart in her chest. Plus the agonizing thirst just wouldn't go away…

"I need to drink something. This thirst is driving me nuts." Jackie grumbled as she exited the truck, her eyes narrowing as Cris joined her and let out a soft sigh. "There are jack rabbits around. I… Sometimes vampires feed from humans, but I can't let you do that. My father taught me better than that, so I'll teach you too." Cris smiled as Jackie frowned and tilted her head towards Cris. "Who's your dad?" She frowned a moment as Cris suddenly got a bright grin on his face. "Carlisle Cullen. Doctor nowadays. I ended up having to leave because there were some problems with my… younger brother Edward. So I took off and have been traveling since. But enough of my past, let's get you something to drink before you go ripping heads off." Cris grinned, but soon frowned as he noticed Jackie wasn't standing there.

She was thirty feet away with a jackrabbit in her hands and her mouth biting harshly into the small animal's body. She eagerly drank as much as she could before tossing the useless body to the side. Had she been more rational she would have felt a familiar pang of guilt within her chest, but her hunger was overruling her actions.

After three hours of Jackie very successfully catching jackrabbits, she felt her thirst was not quite so bad, though it still remained. At least now she was able to form coherent thoughts.

"Cris, is it normal to know exactly what the jackrabbits are going to do? Like… For each and every one of them, I could know exactly which way they would run next…" Jackie frowned as Cris looked at her oddly, his face twisted into a both concerned and excited expression. "No… Let me try something." Cris suddenly pulled his hand back and moved to punch towards Jackie, but she quickly caught his fist, her eyes growing wide, just like Cris'.

"Seems you might have an ability… I know some of my siblings have abilities. Like my younger sister Alice, who I've never actually met, she can see further into the future. Edward can read minds, and Jasper can control emotions and feel the emotions around him. I've only really met Edward, though, so I guess I can't call them all my siblings." Cris shrugged as Jackie nodded slowly and frowned. "Odd. Can I meet them someday?" She grinned at Cris who shrugged and stood from his spot. "First we need to get you far from people until you can control yourself." Cris sighed as Jackie frowned and snarled at him. "The fuck is that supposed to mean?" She hissed out as Cris smirked at her and crossed his arms over his chest, his expression mocking her angry one.

"My point exactly. Just come on, we got a long year ahead of us." Cris sighed yet again as Jackie climbed inside of the car before he did. It certainly was going to be a long year.


	3. Chapter 3

The next year had proven to be rather awkward for Cris and Jackie. He had saved her life and she was entirely thankful for what he had done. In fact, when she realized she couldn't quite remember everything that had happened to her when she had been human, she had been more than happy. She was downright thankful with every fibre of her being. Her home life had been anything, but safe which was made obvious by the fact her goddamn brother nearly shot her lungs out of her chest with a shotgun. That part she could remember just barely. Cris had explained that human memories were fuzzy now that her senses had proven to be far stronger than when she was a human.

Despite being thankful, Jackie also realized she knew nothing about her savior and had forced him to tell her everything he knew after she got over the initial bloodlust stage of her transformation. He told her about his father, Carlisle and how he was a doctor and had kids of his own, who weren't really his kids, but vampires that decided to be in his coven. Cris had actually left because most of Carlisle's attention had been stolen by Edward, who had an amazing power while Cris had a weak, pathetic power. When Jackie asked, Cris showed that he had an impeccable ability to know exactly what people wanted. Not by reading their minds, he just somehow knew what people wanted and what pleased them and how to act around them.

He further explained that this was probably due to his job when he had been a human. He had been a very good servant for a rich family and he had made sure everyone was happy to the point where no one bothered to ask anymore because he could simply know and get whatever it was dealt with. He also explained that he was a servant as he had been an Irish serf who fled to England to work as a servant and did it wonderfully. His family had reluctantly been slaughtered and Carlisle just so happened to come across him and he was turned. Carlisle showed him that he did not have to feed off of humans and happily went with an animal diet. From there they traveled until they split ways and he had begun just traveling wherever the wind took him.

Jackie was also able to learn to control her power a bit better when the blood lust left her and she could actually form more coherent thoughts that didn't involve screaming at Cris. She found she was able to predict the movements of others in flashes, about a minute or two before anything actually had happened. She couldn't really see into the future, but instead she saw what would happen within the next few moments so she knew where to move. The ability proved useful for hunting and Cris had been on the short end of the stick a few times when they had wrestled for the hell of it.

After they had been able to get to know each other, the awkwardness between them left and they found comfort with each other's presence. Cris had suggested they pretend to be siblings and they both took up the name Johnson, courtesy of Jackie and her lack of creativity. Life had seemed to continue on easily for the two and they decided to find a place to settle down for a bit, just to relax and get Jackie more use to being around humans.

They settled upon a cabin around San Bernardino, near the snow. It was far enough away from the resorts and a lot of people, but still within range of human contact, plus it had plenty of wildlife which made for a perfect home for the two.

"Uh… Cris?" Jackie paused as she noticed that they had received mail, which was strange. As far as she knew, no mail services made it out to their home. The fact they even had mail was worrisome.

"Sup?" Cris poked his head from his spot in the 'office' where he usually tinkered with whatever he could get his hands on. Sometimes it was parts of cars, other times it was computer parts. More than a few times Jackie's computer had been taken apart and put back together and it got to the point where she was considering getting a lockbox for her computer.

"There's a letter on the table, why? I didn't think we got mail." Jackie frowned as she lifted the envelope towards Cris. She lazily waved it around between her pointer finger and middle finger and watched as Cris dove for it. She grinned as she tugged it out of his way, easily predicting the movement before she tore it open with a cackle.

"Hey! Gimmie that! What you're doing is technically illegal!" Cris hissed out as she rolled her eyes and unfolded the letter.

"Oh… shit. Here." Jackie paused as she handed Cris the letter and tried her best to seem as innocent as possible. Sure, she might have seen that it was from Carlisle, but other than that, she had no idea what it said.

"Great. Seems ol' Eddie boy found himself a mate and she's a bleeding human." Cris groaned as he flopped down on the couch beside Jackie. Instantly he grabbed his Camel Lights and lit one. Jackie had been all too happy to hear that despite not needing to use her lungs other than to smell things, she could still smoke and it would have no problem. She really did miss the burning of her lungs, but she was happy she could at least hold onto her pretend addiction to Winston 100s.

"So…? What does that have to do with us?" Jackie frowned as she followed suit by grabbing her own cigarette and lighting it. It was really nice to live in a cabin that no one really knew about, that meant they could happily smoke inside and not have to deal with any issues.

"He wants me to head down there to see if I can be any help. Sounds like stuff is going down. Thing is… He doesn't know about you, so that's going to be fun to explain." Cris sighed as he took a long drag from his cigarette and glanced towards Jackie with a pathetic glare.

"Hey, not my fault I got changed, plus I'm fine around humans, so what does it matter, really? Where does he live, though? I mean, it isn't like we can go strutting out and about in the sunlight. And did you really pick up that letter from the post office and not open it? Or did you pick it up, intend to open it, and forgot?" Jackie stared at Cris as he shrugged lazily and let his cigarette hang limply from his lips.

"Forks, Washington. Apparently it rains there a lot, like… The sun rarely comes out, so it's a perfect place. Kinda like Alaska. Only issue is, there's some treaty where we can't pass by into La Push, because some shapeshifters live there and protect the land. And I might have picked up the letter and left it there because I was scared to open it." Cris sighed as he sat up and began to pace in the small area that they called a living room.

"Well, let's go. I'm getting kinda stir crazy here. So let's load up the truck and head on out. You know anything is looking better than hanging around here any longer." Jackie grinned as Cris continued his pacing back and forth. She let out a frustrated groan and kicked out her legs, causing Cris to topple over and just barely catch himself before he fell against the floor.

"Fine! Fine. Go pack. Just do it quickly before I change my mind." Cris grumpled from his position on the floor as Jackie excitedly ran to their rooms and began to pack up all of their clothes. She made sure to pack up everything that they had so if the cabin was found, it wouldn't have any valuables inside.

"Done!" Jackie beamed happily after spending the last hour packing everything they needed up and dragging it next to the front door. Cris reluctantly got up from the floor and began to haul everything into the back of the truck. He tied everything down so it wouldn't go flying about and by the time he was done, Jackie was already in the car, happily bouncing in the passenger's seat. Cris could only groan as he awaited to meet the newer members of his "family" and introduce Jackie to them all. While the last two years of getting Jackie settled had been awkward at some points, he had a feeling his life from here on out was going to be twice as awkward.


End file.
